


Ice Packs

by myhogwartsletterlostinthemail



Series: Missing Moments [2]
Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, operation tonic water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhogwartsletterlostinthemail/pseuds/myhogwartsletterlostinthemail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Dandy scene: How Mindy gets ice packs at her place.<br/>Occurs during the montage of secret dating at the beginning of Be Cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Packs

Ice Packs

“You’re very important to me.”

Those words were ringing in her head, and making her almost giddy with excitement as she straightened her hair in Danny’s bathroom. She’d spent last night at Danny’s place, and she just couldn’t stop smiling. 

She could see this one going the distance. She’d never felt so swept away so early before. But maybe, that’s because it was Danny. Everything is different with him. 

She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts as she gathered her hair products together. She shouldn’t move too fast. 

This one is important, she chided herself. Treat it with care.

She walked back into the living room, to see Danny unplugging the coffee pot in preparation to leave for the day. 

She walked over to her tote bag to shove in her volumizer, when she noticed a white plastic bag resting on top.

“What’s this, Danny?”

“Well, I just- It’s nothing. I just- You’re always getting hurt, and…”

At this point she opened the bag in front of her and saw five ice packs of various sizes, still in their packaging. 

“… And so I just thought that, you know, you fall sometimes, and I’m living your whole rock n’ roll lifestyle now, which apparently involves getting punched in the face, so I thought we might need some going forward. So, I um, got us some, for your place. “

She was overwhelmed with a rush of emotion over stupid ice packs. He cared about her. She knew that, but she’d been burned before. So, she worried. 

But, now… He wanted this. This was a tiny step toward building their life together.

“WE might need these?”

He seemed to catch her meaning, because he stepped forward and gripped her hand.

“Yeah. We. “


End file.
